


与玫瑰共舞（R）

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	与玫瑰共舞（R）

【与玫瑰共舞】

 

0.

 

「

 

让灯光轻盈 放一段交响乐

爱情

就充满每个角落

 

从指尖捻出 玫瑰色的火

起舞

每个角落都可以相拥 

 

」

 

1.

 

他在等他。

 

客厅的灯是半明不暗的暖黄，墙上的挂钟一圈一圈地，拨弄着粘稠的时间。二宫和也坐在沙发，身上的西装还没来得及脱，只随手解开了衬衫第一颗扣子，扯松在等待里显得更加恼人的领带。

 

他也没在等他。

 

自顾自地走到桌前开了那瓶价值不菲的红酒，不客气地倒上，醇厚的酒香就升腾起来，漾满了略显空寂的房间。轻缓地抿上一口，然后坐回沙发，摸出手机玩起了打发时间的小游戏。

 

酒液晶莹如宝石，在灯光里荡着柔柔细波。小游戏轻快的音效不时跳出，于是「等待」的焦点就变得模糊了——不是煎熬，而反倒像是拥有了一方无人搅扰的乐土，十足地自得悠然。

 

直到听见开门的声音。

 

樱井翔结束了酒会，回到了家。

 

二宫放下手机起身去迎，搂上樱井，交换一个轻吻。气息相叠的瞬间，二宫骤然感受到了樱井身上混杂的陌生omega的信息素的味道，这让他有些不悦，明显地皱起了眉头，后缩着身体要挣开樱井的怀抱，却被樱井发力钳制住了身体。

 

“怎么了？”

 

敏锐如樱井，一瞬就捕捉了二宫的情绪变化。他隐约吸了下鼻子，在熟悉的环境里，自己身上从外面沾染来的信息素气味就格外地突兀明显。掌握了状况的他立刻钳紧了二宫，略低下身子，去对二宫的视线。

 

“抱歉nino，我这就去换衣服。”

 

话音低沉恳切，温柔真挚。眼睛沉入眼睛的瞬间，二宫恍然，几乎要被那目光里的深情牵去魂魄。

 

——他从未在公司里见过樱井这样的眼神，把心里住的人不加掩饰地映在双眼。因此二宫无法怀疑，更无力抵抗。

 

樱井释放了些信息素，不含挑逗，只是安抚。来自自己alpha的熟悉味道让二宫很是受用，紧绷的神情骤然放松了不少。樱井轻轻把二宫拉近自己，落下一吻，然后把唇贴在二宫耳边，递出蛊惑的磁性声线——

 

“等我。”

 

“………………嗯。”

 

中了蛊的人只能痴痴应和。

 

二宫目送樱井走向房间，用眼睛描摹西装勾勒出的完美腰身，合身的裤子让修长双腿的线条格外明显，布料包裹下，臀的挺翘若隐若现……

 

二宫不自觉地吞了下口水。

 

磁性声线还在耳畔绕着，樱井的信息素还飘在周围。

 

自己好像，心跳有些快。

 

2.

 

二宫坐回沙发，喝着杯中剔透的酒。从酒杯中抬起眼，就看到了樱井已经换好衣服，回到了客厅。

 

二宫甚至怀疑是自己看错了，樱井竟然没换居家服，而是换了另外一套西装，脖子上打的，还是和自己同款的条纹领带。

 

诶？

 

二宫满心疑惑地注视着樱井，刚要开口发问，却听见了音箱里流泻出的舞曲，音乐把气氛骤然转变，调好音量的樱井给自己倒了酒，喝一口润润喉，然后放下酒杯，缓缓走向还带着问号的二宫。

 

“一起跳舞啊。”

 

没等二宫反应过来，就被樱井从沙发上猛地拉起到怀中，带进节奏。

 

两人都是舞场里游刃有余闪闪发亮的王子，于是王子和王子相拥，只磨合了几步，就默契地舞在一起，进退和谐。

 

音乐无缝隙地填满了房间的每个角落，在两人的身体间来去穿梭。一切被渲染出了一种不同以往的氛围，客厅的简约装潢在浪漫舞曲的涂饰下，竟显出一种富丽堂皇来。两人都穿着笔挺的西装，打着彼此映衬的同款领带，专注地舞着，桌上的红酒反射着光，此刻，倒真像是一场舞会了。

 

仅此二人。

 

你我的舞会。

 

3.

 

乘上节拍，他们在靠近时交换含情的眼神，又在退远时，把视线落上对方那让自己着迷的，被西装衬托得更加美妙的身体。

 

樱井试探地释放了些木质香气的信息素，然后抬眼，去看二宫的反应。敏感的omega很快享受地眯起了双眼，微昂着头露出修长脖颈，像极了被揉得舒服的猫。线条锐利漂亮的下颌线，凸起的小巧喉结，都在樱井眼里，可爱十分。

 

空气里逸散出浅浅玫瑰花香，二宫被调动着，不自觉地也跟着释放了信息素。玫瑰给气氛又添了暧昧，二宫的脸逐渐微微变红，樱井就加大了放在二宫腰间的手上的力度，空气里的木质香气似乎也变浓了一点。

 

眼睛无法抵达的地方，就把所有的情感寄放在气味之中，借由空气去交换。樱井也眯起双眼，踏着舞步，把感官集中在空气中。樱井的木质香气，就与二宫玫瑰花香，在他们四周相互触碰、缠绕。

 

起先是柔的、浅的，像是在音乐里，彼此诉说。说些什么？不重要。爱意不需要语言，气味不需要破解。

 

只是诉说，只是绵绵。

 

然后在绵绵里，空气缓缓升温，这时的信息素，就多了些挑逗的意味了。我知道你抵抗不了我，因为我对你也是同样，于是玫瑰花香逐渐浓郁，木质香气开始进攻。

 

舞步还在继续，信息素彼此相撞，撞出暧昧火光。

 

老实说，樱井自然是喜欢着彼时发情期被情热烧得绵软的二宫，理智崩塌的时候，哭喘着求欢的样子，把一个alpha身体深处的侵略欲望满足彻底。只一想到，樱井就血脉喷张，欲望沸腾。就只想把那柔软压在身下，狠狠占有。

 

但樱井似乎更喜欢此刻，两人都一半有精神陷落在对方，却仍有一半的意识清明，脚步不急不缓。他喜欢这种突破了alpha的粗鲁莽撞，而控制着自己身体的感觉，喜欢让原本清醒的二宫被自己一点一点带入欲望深渊，然后自己被他点燃，也烧起来，和他一起坠落，一起疯狂。发情期缓解生理需求的是「性」，樱井更喜欢这样的，更像是，「性爱」。

 

二宫的呼吸急促了起来，樱井的气息也隐约沉重。但谁都没有打破节奏，他们只抱着彼此，在音乐里，慢慢地摇。

 

再近一分就太色情庸俗，再远一点，就显得寡淡疏冷，他们享受着，就在此处刚刚好的，「克制的浪漫」，一点微醺，一点清醒。

 

我们都知道要发生什么，但并不着急，再给暧昧一些时间。

 

灯光、音乐、舞步、呼吸。

 

我们可以慢一点，再慢一点……

 

4.

 

男人嘛，终究是耐不住本能。何况是对喜欢的人。

 

猛兽开始蠢蠢欲动，舞步交错带来的身体接触让二宫感觉到樱井已经明显硬起，二宫自己也被樱井的信息素撩得动情，燥热难掩，后穴渐渐有了湿意。

 

但猛兽从不会轻易跳出，于是猎人将要布他的网，投放诱饵等待猛兽跌入网中。二宫猎人最清楚猛兽的习性，他就伸过头，朝樱井裸露的脖颈，突然地轻咬了一口。

 

“嗯……”

 

毫无防备的樱井吃痛地发出了声，二宫就得逞地勾起一笑。

 

笑得撩人，樱井的眼光愈发灼热。

 

二宫又得寸进尺，柴犬般呲着牙，轻咬了同样的位置一口，然后伸出粉嫩舌头，用极其暧昧的方式对那块肌肤开始缓慢舔舐，像品尝着什么美食。二宫近在咫尺地感受着樱井在细微快感里的颤抖，感受着樱井粗重的喘息，又不时抬眼，递过一个引诱的上目线。

 

樱井搂着二宫的力度逐渐地加大，二宫感到樱井的硬挺已经不知何时贴上了自己的身体。二宫再度埋下头，对那被舔得湿润的一块猛地吸吮——

 

一声不加掩饰的情色水声在空气中乍起，烧断了樱井脑海中的最后一根线。木质香气剧烈地激荡，一场信息素的海啸从远处推进，直冲云霄。樱井的眼眶被欲望睁得发红，他伸手就抱起了在突然浓烈的信息素里发热发软的二宫。

 

——猎物已经落入陷阱。

 

而诱饵，正是猎人本身。

 

5.

 

但二宫还不知道，猛兽只会被捕获，而永远无法被驯服。

 

二宫被樱井压在身下，不断袭来的吻让二宫几乎无法呼吸，舌尖忘我交缠，津液胡乱地流下，他只能喘息着发出轻哼。樱井一边啃吻二宫的柔软猫唇，一边又伸出一只手，朝那已经湿润的后穴探去。

 

“唔嗯……嗯……”

 

手指插入时，二宫的声音被樱井的吻稀释成囫囵，却意外地，显得更加情色。

 

渴求的后穴不需过多扩张就已经能吞下樱井的三根手指，樱井用手指毫不留情地快速抽插着，水声四起，淫液飞溅，玫瑰香气溢了满床。二宫的眉毛逐渐拧起，叫声急促，已是临近高潮，樱井却突然把手指抽出。

 

二宫被欲望烧灼得整个人红得蒸腾，意识恍惚，未能释放的不悦让他朦胧着视线看向樱井，却看到了一只伸到自己唇边的手，樱井修长的手指上，晶晶莹莹，满是自己气息的淫液。

 

他恍恍惚惚伸出舌尖去舔，樱井却得寸进尺地把手指插入了二宫口中。二宫就贪婪地吮吸舔舐着樱井的手，品尝着自己的淫荡味道，这一举动，让两人都兴奋异常。

 

樱井抽回手指，趴伏下身和二宫接吻，玫瑰香气、木质香气、淫液的腥甜就在两人的口腔里混杂交换。起身，未等二宫反应过来，樱井就把自己硬得发涨的性器猛地顶入那嫩红的后穴。

 

“啊嗯……哈啊……啊……”

 

被充实的快感疯狂袭来，在樱井剧烈的抽插里，二宫只喘息了几声，就弓着身子射了出来。但樱井并未给他任何高潮后缓和的机会，只快速挺着腰，一下一下把自己送入二宫深处。他疯狂着，也专注着，那后穴太过紧致，吸得他不住地粗喘，入骨的快感让他的身体只剩下抽插的本能。

 

樱井把二宫翻转成后入的姿势，一边抽插，一边对着那白嫩后背热切啃咬。细微痛感裹在快意里，不断刺激着二宫的神经，二宫只能紧抓着床单承受着顶弄，发出难耐的叫。几番激烈，二宫的背上已是红印斑斑，一个一个，都是爱欲的印证。

 

樱井红着眼眶，紧握着二宫的身体不住地进出。姿势换了几轮，二宫已经被顶得后穴酸麻，连喘息都快没了力气，樱井却仍是汹涌。二宫强忍着才压下告饶的话语，咬着唇，颤抖着又迎来了一次高潮，却只射出稀薄液体。

 

“不行了？”

 

樱井放缓抽插，轻手拨开二宫已经汗湿的，遮住眼睛的头发，眼光猛然带了点温柔，注视着二宫发出询问。

 

二宫喘着气，没回应。只突然弓起身子伸出手，圈着樱井的脖子，腿也缠上了樱井。二宫气短却倔强地吻上樱井的唇，把柔软的舌直往樱井的口腔中送。

 

在二宫的主动之下，樱井的眸子一下子地加深，他收回吻的主动权，在唇舌交缠的注视着二宫那张粉红的好看的脸，没起身而保持着被二宫四肢缠住的姿势，下身的顶弄猛然地换了意图。

 

“啊……哈啊……”

 

叫声突然升高，生殖腔被闯入的尖锐酸涩快感剧烈袭来，二宫的眼角不受控制地涌出了生理性眼泪。但在樱井的抽插里，疼痛中竟开始混杂着身体最深处蔓延而起的愉悦，二宫扬着脖颈，享受着新奇的快感。

 

直到樱井粗喘着，也温柔着，开口征询。

 

“kazu……我要标记你了……kazu……”

 

名字是咒语，里面锁着所有深情。

 

被轻唤名字的二宫紧皱着眉，已经没有余裕回应，只收紧缠住樱井的四肢，去和樱井贴得更近。在不成串的喘息里，发出算是“嗯”的回应。

 

于是樱井低吼着，在那美妙的深处猛烈冲刺，然后在二宫的生殖腔内成结。标记的过程漫长无比，但他们紧紧抱着，缠着，挤出所有难挨、所有空气。

 

二宫的信息素骤然变化，玫瑰的香甜被木质香气温暖踏实地托起，成为一种新的，代表着两人结合的气味。标记了自己omega的樱井享受着前所未有的畅快，他贪婪吮吸着交融后的空气，轻吻着二宫还未散去热度的皮肤。

 

“kazu……kazu……”

 

他只用低沉嗓音，声声地唤。

 

二宫开口，发现自己刚刚喊得太凶导致现在发声困难，于是只好沉默着。但眼光里，身体里，满满地写着的都是一句——

 

「我是你的了。」

 

「我是你的了。」

 

6.

 

这场舞会，最终以爱人的相拥做结。

 

灯光闪累了，音乐融入夜的静寂。玫瑰被染上了些新的颜色，美艳更加。

 

散落在地上的两条相同的领带终会被小心捡起，熨平。在单独出现的时候，为各自在职场身着西装帅气余裕的情态做衬托、装点。而当它们在被两个人，一人一条同时系上的时候，「帅气」就与世界无关，只是你我，只是相爱的证明。

 

气氛恰好的时候，舞曲还会响起，他们还要相拥着，跳舞，把舞步踏遍每个角落。

 

华尔兹，或恰恰，无论什么。

 

缠绵，或蹁跹。

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

一条迷你裙


End file.
